


Our Peanut

by NathTE



Series: The world we make [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Hatake Kakashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Umino Iruka, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathTE/pseuds/NathTE
Summary: “If I knew you would be so cute when pregnant, I would have done that long time ago,” he said, making Iruka growl sleepily. “So cute,” Kakashi said with a grin, his mask long gone since he stepped inside their house.“Stop talking, and snuggle me, Hatake Kakashi,” brown eyes flashed with irritation.





	Our Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story it’s my first take on the A/B/O world I want to possibly write, what means that in some point I can actually work the world I hinted here and how this all came to be, it will all depend on my inspiration though. But, no promises. I hope you enjoy my take on preggy Iruka hahaha – I blame Arya and their Wake the White Wolf and my wish to see a heavily pregnant Iruka lol.
> 
> I dedicate it to all amazing people helping me out on the Discord server. Thank you guys, you are all amazing! (a bit shy to gift you with it, but if it's okay, I will tag you ><)

 

 

It was a chilly morning of December, snow lazily falling around the Village, covering the streets, roofs, and bared trees with a fluffy white blanket. It was beautiful but so cold. Despite all the cares a bit of the cold slipped through the cracks of the old main house of the Hatake Compound.

 

Iruka shivered and brought the blankets closer around him, hiding under it, one of his hands resting on top of his round belly, rubbing soothing circles on it. The baby had woken him around two hours prior and he couldn’t come back to sleep with how agitated the baby was behaving.

 

“C’mon, sweetie, let tou-chan rest just for a bit more, okay? I know you miss tou-san, I miss him too, but we both need to wait until he is back,” he spoke to his belly, receiving a kick right under the hand he was pressing on it.

 

Despite it, Iruka smiled. Their baby was growing strong and healthy in his belly and that was a miracle in itself, and he would never cease to be amazed because of it. Pregnancy wasn’t a garden full of flowers, it had its muddy terrain and sharp thorns, the mood swings, in the beginning, nausea, the cravings, the uncomfortable positions, swollen feet, the baby revolting inside him, the kicks or punches on painful places. But it was also a beautiful thing, to feel the baby growing, move, and prove the miracle that was happening right inside Iruka, the happiness, the awe, the unconditional love made it all worth.

 

And having Kakashi in every step with him was a joy. He seemed more in awe than Iruka was, always touching his belly, smelling him, and talking to their baby since they discovered Iruka was pregnant.

 

But thinking on his husband, his mate, made Iruka feel sad. Kakashi was away for two weeks now on a mission, and Iruka was missing him immensely. Their baby was also missing the deep voice of their father that always calmed them, without Kakashi’s daily talks, the baby was more agitated than ever, and at eight months pregnant Iruka could only do so much.

 

Their pack helped a lot as well. Sakura as his medic and beta was always around checking on him when she had time. Naruto when not on missions was always around too, claiming that as the big brother he had to be there to protect their new addition, and being a beta himself his instincts were also firing up to protect and provide, much like Sakura’s instincts.

 

Tenzo as the other alpha of their pack was always rounding the compound, spreading his smell to ward off bad intentioned people. Pregnant omegas had a very strong and sweet odor that spread through places, firing up instincts, and sometimes attracting people that weren’t as well-intentioned. And his role as one of the alphas of the pack had Tenzo all protective, considering that the pregnant omega he was caring for was his pack leader mate, so he was in high alert, people he didn’t know or wasn’t friends from other packs didn’t pass through him.

 

Sai, poor Sai, still getting used to his cycle getting normalized and all his instincts and emotions finally free from the control of the blockers ROOT made him take, had to move out from the compound because of how overwhelming Iruka’s smell and pheromones were affecting him.

 

His omega instincts were in a fray because of Iruka’s pregnancy, his instincts of caretaker were troubling the boy, and because he was still so new into everything an omega and a person were, just resulted in him getting frustrated because he wasn’t sure he was doing the right things. But in those two weeks without Kakashi, the rest of the pack agreed that would be nice for Iruka and Sai if the boy came around again. So, Iruka saw himself, in multiple occasions, snuggling with the other omega trying to reassure Sai’s instincts that it was alright, he was doing great, and also to find comfort for himself, and who better than another omega for that, with their calming scent.

 

The rest of the pack was also always around during those two weeks, always ready to appear in their house, and make sure he was okay. It was a novelty for the pack, considering that Iruka was the first pregnancy in their pack, so everyone was adapting and learning to deal with it.

 

But still… None of them was his mate, they were all bonded as a pack and provided him some relief, but when they all went away to their own houses in the compound he felt alone again. He needed his mate scent on his nose, his calloused hands running over his skin, his soft lips on his neck, his deep voice filling their empty house.

 

Iruka was distracted from his thoughts by a vicious kick on his bladder, making him groan.

 

“I see, I see…” he sighed and slowly got up from the bed, groaning as he finally put a hand on his back. “You’re so heavy, Peanut,” he groaned as he walked, wobbling as he did, in direction of the bathroom to empty his bladder before his baby decided to kick him there again.

 

Pregnancy was a joy, but it was also a menace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Iruka just gave up trying to sleep more, the baby was too agitated for him to try and catch more sleep, so he decided to make himself some breakfast.

 

With a plate with buttered toast and a cup of hot chocolate he seated on the fluffy couch close to the fireplace (the one that he lit with a bit of difficulty, to ward off the cold air inside the living room ) and enjoyed his breakfast, resting the empty plate on the stand beside the couch and held the cup with both hands, enjoying the warmth seeping on his hands. For the first time that morning the baby was quiet and Iruka took advantage of that, snuggling on the blanket he had on the couch and relaxing his body, closing his eyes, letting the warmth surrounding him engulf him in a peaceful atmosphere. He not even noticed when he fell asleep still holding his hot chocolate cup.

 

He was startled awake when two hands covered his own trying to gently pull the cup from his hold. With a gasp, he opened his eyes and breathed deeply the smell of the soil after the first rain of the season mixed with the smell of the moss that surrounded waterfalls, the smell he was missing deeply.

 

“Kakashi,” he breathed the name, brown eyes focusing on the sole grey one that had a hint of a smile on it.

 

“Shhh, that’s okay Iruka, you can go back to sleep, I will just take care of this,” his tone was soft while he gently took the cup from Iruka’s hands – the beverage already long cold – and gently moved away.

 

Iruka whined and grasped his sleeve, stopping him.

 

“No, I want you,” he was sleepy and pouting, almost too childish, but he didn’t care. His mate was home, and all he wanted was to be on his arms. “I want my mate,” he finished whining.

 

Kakashi chuckled and placed the cup on the stand, where the plate was supposed to be, but, apparently, he took care of it already.

 

“If I knew you would be so cute when pregnant, I would have done that long time ago,” he said, making Iruka growl sleepily. “So cute,” Kakashi said with a grin, his mask long gone since he stepped inside their house.

 

“Stop talking, and snuggle me, Hatake Kakashi,” brown eyes flashed with irritation.

 

Still chuckling he moved, seating beside Iruka before he moved behind him, with his arm securely around his husband so he could settle both on the couch.

 

“Like this?” he asked with amusement on his tone, his hands moving instinctively on top of his husband tummy.

 

“Better,” Iruka answered, snuggling more on his husband’s arms right at the same time the baby kicked a welcome greeting under their father’s hands. “Peanut is saying hi.”

 

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the spot where the baby kicked, nuzzling Iruka’s neck, breathing his husband scent, Iruka always smelled like sandalwood and hints of cinnamon, but since he got pregnant the cinnamon had intensified, sweetening his scent, but deliciously so. At least for him the smell was like something from the gods, and he never got tired of smelling his mate.

 

“I missed you two,” he said against Iruka’s skin, smiling at the way his mate shivered against him.

 

“We missed you too,” Iruka breathed, snuggling more against Kakashi. “Peanut was missing you particularly a lot today,” he said while turning his head slightly, so he could look at Kakashi.

 

“Just Peanut?” Kakashi asked, with amusement dripping from his tone. He had to hold a chuckle in when Iruka pouted at him. “Okay, Peanut missed me so so much today, I got it.”

 

“Yes, they didn’t stop moving, woke me up too early today,” Iruka continued, stifling a yawn. “I guess they knew their tou-san was coming home and didn’t want me to lose the opportunity to see their tou-san,” a beautiful and tender smile spread through Iruka’s lips.

 

“Oh really? I’m glad Peanut did it then, you know how I feel when I don’t listen to you welcome me home,” Kakashi answered, entering on the game. “I’m home, ‘Ruka,” he said softly, gray eye staring intently at brown ones.

 

“Welcome home, ‘Kashi,” Iruka replied, smiling more as Kakashi kissed him sweetly and slowly, savoring the sensation to finally be at home. And Iruka savored being kissed by his mate again, being engulfed with the sense of security and love as Kakashi pressed his lips harder against his own.

 

Their sweet kiss was interrupted when the baby kicked Iruka on his ribs, making him choke a hiss of pain. This time Kakashi had to hold an exasperated sigh in, sometimes his child loved to interrupt their parents’ moments. Jealous little Peanut loved all the attention in themselves.

 

“Kami, Peanut, give your tou-chan a break, yes?” Iruka mumbled, breathing alleviated when Kakashi moved his hand to gently rub the spot the baby had kicked.

 

“They have been doing this all morning?” Kakashi asked, still rubbing his husband gently.

 

“Since 4 AM, they stopped a bit when I decided to eat, but it seems they want to be active again,” he said, closing his eyes enjoying his husband’s hand now moving back to the spot it was before so Kakashi could gently rub his belly.

 

“They will behave now, right Peanut?” Kakashi directed his speech to their baby, smiling when a gently kick hit his hand. “Good, Peanut, I know you missed tou-san, so, what do you think of tou-san telling you a story?” he continued, his voice dropping as he started to tell their baby a story of a wolf-man loving a deer-man and defying the world for them to be together and live their love in peace.

 

Iruka was with a silly grin on his lips as he listened to Kakashi speak with their baby, letting himself be lulled back into sleep by his mate deep voice, his familiar scent that spelled days of safety and warmth, and his callused hand gently caressing his body.

 

It was all he wanted and needed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Did you like this cute little piece? I really enjoyed writing it, and I confess I want to work the world here hinted. However, like I said before it will all depend on my inspiration, and I have some other Naruto stories – KakaIru included – that will take the priority though. I’ve been writing them longer and they need some attention. 
> 
> I just wanted to indulge myself in a pregnant Iruka, and I had people that supported this plan, and I said: Well… Why not? So, here I am. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :D


End file.
